Symbol of Hope
by Ysondriss
Summary: The Wayfinder made them feel closer, his friends. A weak form of comfort in the loneliness of Sora's heart.


It was cold.

He knew resurfacing from his unconscious mind was inevitable. No matter how much he desired to see _them_ , how much it burned with the knot in his throat, they were separated. A promise to never be apart broken – like his heart. The process of destroying the x-blade shattered his heart, and he found himself clinging desperately to the hand of life. She, Life, sensed the will and unyielding determination in the remaining fragments of the boy's heart. So she guided him, created a path to someone who could save this unfortunate boy tangled in the threads of Fate.

Cupped in the tiny hands of a young boy with grand blue eyes and spiky hair, he had felt so tiny, weak. At the time, he was a floating sphere of light – half of a heart slowly dwindling. And as he spoke in a quiet voice, asking if he could stay with this boy, his memory slowly twisted its gears.

The boy had saved him long ago...

And he was doing so yet again, offering shelter to the half-heart. The boy assured him he would be safe, to take as much time as possible to mend. Light and all its generosity bloomed when their hearts were joined. Contaminating the air, his new "home", was a feeling of calm and security.

Platforms of light slanted across his face, and he opened his eyes, immediately welcomed by a clear blue sky blocked by grand leaves.

Ventus knew this place – the islands that bore the fruit Aqua had mentioned so long ago.

A tree with white bark loomed over him. Adjacent was a small pond attached to a waterfall that climbed the walls and disappeared over the cliff blanketed in shrubbery. Sand mashed beneath his palms, creeping between his fingers as he pushed himself into a sitting position.

His surroundings spun when he stood, the dizziness staggering him just slightly. He looked over his shoulder, eyes landing on a passage blotted by shadows. The abyss stared back, coaxing him to walk closer so it could swallow its prey.

The sand shifted beneath footfalls as he took cautious steps away from the darkness. ' _No more_ ,' he thought. ' _No more, no more, no more..._ ' It was the ebony of rage and hate that stole _everything_ from him – his best friends, his life.

Ventus sprung away from the shadows, lunging into the light. The sound of sand became wooden as he hurried to the edge of the wooden dock. Stretched before him was the grand sea, waves lazily rolling along the shore before retreating.

Breathtaking.

The feeling of peace, absent from him for so long, returned. He felt at ease, unthreatened, and he did not want this serenity to diminish. His eyes had slid shut as he tuned into the tranquil atmosphere, listening to the hushing of waves and the babbling of the waterfall. It spoke to him, told him it was alright, to let go, to _take his time to mend…_ His legs gave out and he fell to his knees, hunched over as fingers grasped fruitlessly at the warm wood.

Pressure... It was building behind his eyes, twisting in his throat, and teeth bit the inside of his lower lip. It wasn't fair – it just... wasn't. Why had he, out of the three of them, wound up in such a calming environment? He didn't deserve it, he tried to escape life, believing it to be the quickest way to rid the forging of the x-blade...

His fist struck against the dock and he let out a frustrated cry. The pain was real, skin burning from the impact. So he did it. Again. And again, and again...

The fifth time he smacked the wood another sound thrummed to life. Something slipped from his pocket, a two-note clatter against the surface. Green shards of glass reflected the sunlight, lace string a tad worn but holding on. In the center was an odd, silver heart-shaped crest, somehow brighter than the green.

Trembling fingers scooped the Wayfinder as it was cradled against his chest. Lips had parted slightly in a gasp. Pricking his eyes were the tears that had not yet fallen. He swiped his wrist to rid the drops threatening to escape and sniffed, turning the Wayfinder in his hands.

When the threat of danger to his treasure dissipated, he released a breath.

Aqua had made these... A gift before her and Terra's Mark of Mastery exam, but she bestowed one to Ventus as well. They were good luck charms, speaking a promise that they would never be apart so long as they hung onto them.

Now, it didn't seem as 'lucky'.

And yet... maybe there was still some magic left in it.

Ventus stood, clenching the charm as he gazed at the sea once more. He knew it wasn't real, simply a figment of what lied in this boy's heart. Wherever these islands lay, the boy had a close connection to them.

That boy...

He was kind-hearted, a soul willing to help those in need. Ventus knew the kid was selfless, having shared his heart not once but _twice_.

Sudden guilt trickled down his spine. Having a _kid_ take care of him... It wasn't right. It should have been the other way around – Ventus should be protecting _him_. He didn't want to see Fate toy with this boy the way it toyed with him.

A glance was shot at the Wayfinder still clasped in his hand, something sparking within him. In the past, Terra and Aqua had watched over and protected him, treated him like family. He had done the same in the fight against Vanitas... But it felt halved – like his heart.

No.

Ventus had to aid this boy the same way the boy had aided him. The idea of it sounded _right,_ knowing full well that Terra and Aqua would've done the same if they were in his shoes.

"You've both taught me so much," Ventus said softly, gingerly slipping the Wayfinder around his neck. They felt closer, his friends; so many connections had been made through the charm. A weak form of comfort, but it was a reminder that would eventually become a symbol of hope for him and the others he would soon meet.

"Terra... Aqua..."

 _We'll be together again._

* * *

 **note:** It's become a trend where I put the final line in italics. But that won't happen with chapter fics, and for those who are interested in seeing more of my Kingdom Hearts works, I'll be posting two AU fics with one being a default universe for my fanfics. So yeah, everyone likes reviews. Me too *cough* Thanks for reading!


End file.
